Cambodia
Basics The number of providers in Cambodia has decreased from 9 to 5 in recent years: * Metfone '''(by Viettel) * '''Smart (by Axiata) * Cellcard (by Mobitel) * qb * yes 018 (formerly Seatel, 4G/LTE only) Three more operators are not anymore on the list, as Excell '''ran an incompatible CDMA network and closed down in 2015 to be reopened as '''Kingtel '''with LTE-only limited to Phnom Penh in 2017, '''Cootel '''is on 2G, 4G/LTE and WiFi based on CDMA, not compatible to SIM cards and Cambodian '''Beeline was sold to Metfone in 2015. 2G/GSM is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G on 2100 MHz and 4G/LTE has started on Metfone, Smart and Cellcard so far on 1800 MHz (band 3). From 2018 more spectrum will be added for LTE. Seatel started with LTE in 17 provices in 2015 on 850 MHz (band 5). Up to a few years ago, tourists were not allowed to buy prepaid SIM cards, but only at special and overpriced tourist rates. In 2006 the government even prohibited the deployment of 3G networks to prevent the distribution of "offensive" contents. These times are gone and today Cambodia has a very competitive market with many operators, quite low rates, a pretty good coverage and fast speeds mainly in the cities. Each operator has different levels of coverage around the country (although all work well in Phnom Penh and Siem Reap) and differently priced packages. To complicate matters, making cross-network calls can be expensive and difficult, which is why you’ll often see Cambodians with three or even four cellphones in hand, which is considered to be cool. In 2017 all Cambodian mobile operators have agreed to end deep-discounted mobile voice and data deals after admitting they had deliberately engaged in predatory pricing, but rates remain very low. According to a report of OpenSignal in February 2020 all three major providers Metfone, Smart Axiata and Cellcard have about 80% 4G/LTE coverage while Cellcard and Smart have faster speeds than Metfone. Availability You can buy SIM cards at any of the phone shops in Cambodia, but it’s best to get them directly from the mobile provider. Carriers are required to keep a copy of your passport on file, but many of the small shops don’t bother with this requirement, but you risk being shut off. Additionally, phone shops charge a large surcharge on SIM cards; ones that will cost $1-2 at the carrier office can be up to $10 at a shop. Regulations To purchase a SIM card, you need officially bring a passport with a valid visa to the office. You’ll be offered a variety of cards starting at around $1 only. More expensive cards don’t actually have more value, just supposedly lucky combinations of digits in the phone number. Top-ups can be made at lot of street vendors all around the country. In 2015 the government tried to crack down on retailers who are still selling SIM cards without the required IDs. But major telecom companies have done little to curtail the practice: Smart continues to offer free SIM cards to passengers on flights bound for Cambodia, while Metfone advertises free SIMs to arriving passengers at the country’s international airports. In 2016 the regulator has decided that all unregistered SIM cards in Cambodia must be deactivated by November 2016. Service providers are required to alert users with unregistered SIM cards "seven times within seven days" according to the regulator. If no action is taken, "there must be a full suspension" by 1st of November. This SIM deactivation measure affected nearly 10% of Cambodia's SIM cards or 2 million phone users that haven't registered their SIM cards. Currency ''' The official currency of Cambodia is the riel (Khmer: រៀល; sign: ៛; code: KHR). However, most prices in the country are displayed and payed in US$ instead. The exchange rate is about 4,000 KHR per US$. This wiki lists the prices in US$ as advertised by the providers. '''Metfone Metfone is the market leader right now in Cambodia with about 50% of all customers after they acquired Beeline in 2015. They are backed by Vietnamese Viettel group and said to have a good coverage outside of major towns in the provinces: 2G, 3G, 4G/LTE coverage map 4G/LTE started in summer 2016 on 1800 MHz (band 3) and Metfone claims LTE coverage in 90% of urban areas in Cambodia already. Note that OpenSignal tests in 2018 showed much slower speeds and less coverage than with Smart or Cellcard. Availability Their prepaid SIM cards are available for $1-2 in their shops which are called "showrooms" (store locator). Starter kits are called EcoTariff. 4ever Tariff or MetTravel Tariff. The latter line is often offered to tourists, but all need the same data packages. For 4G/LTE you need a new 4G-enabled SIM card. Old 3G SIM cards can be changed for free in their stores. Top-up vouchers are available in $0.50, 1, 2, 5, 10, 20 and 50 giving 3-2000 days of validity. To top-up dial *197*<14-digit scratch card code>#. Often high top-up bonuses are given out. To check balance, dial *097#. For starting up, insert SIM in your phone and call to 1770 to activate. If your phone requires a PIN code, enter 0000. Data feature packages There is no data without package. You can choose between hard-capped limited data plans and soft-capped "unlimited" data plans all on 3G and 4G for the same rates: When reached data quota at limited packs, you can buy a new one or pay $ 0.02 per MB. When reached quota in 'unlimited' packs, speed will be throttled to 384 kbps. Check data balance by *133*097# To reset data speed, two add-ons are offered for the "unlimited packs": * 750 MB: $0.50, activation: *133*3# * 1.5 GB: $1, activation: *133*9# For unlimited Facebook and Line messenger they offer two packages: * for 1 day: $0.05, activation: *133*6# * for 1 month: $1, activation: *133*8# For unlimited YouTube video streaming they offer these packages: * for 1 week: $1, activation: *133*62# * for 1 month: $3, activation: *133*82# SE Asia roaming Metfone sells very cheap roaming packages for other SE Asian countries: * for Thailand, Malaysia, Laos ** unlimited for 7 days: $ 5, activation Thailand: *131*66*5#, Malaysia *131*60*5#, Laos *131*856*5# ** 20 GB for 14 days: $1.99, activation: *131*20# ** 60 GB for 30 days: $2.99, activation: *131*60# ** for Vietnam: *** 5 GB for 14 days: $5, activation: *131*84*5# *** 10 GB for 30 days: $10, activation: *131*84*10# All packages auto-renew. To cancel type *131*00#, to check balance *131*097# More info * APN: metfone * Website in English: http://www.metfone.com.kh/en 'Smart '(by Axiata) Smart, a.k.a. Hello Axiata '''and '''Smart Mobile, '''is the 2nd provider in Cambodia. It has a good coverage in the country with 98% 2G coverage and 75% of the cells 3G-enabled: Coverage map. They were the first network to have started with 4G/LTE in 2014. It's available in all major cities, including Phnom Penh, Battambang, Siem Reap, Kampong Cham, Takhmak, Sihanoukville and more on 1800 and 2100 MHz (bands 1 and 3). Smart also offers the lowest IDD rates to many Western and Asian countries at only 3c per min. '''Availability Get their prepaid SIM card in a shop: store finder. It's sold for $1 without much credit. They have different prepaid lines: "Super 60" gives 60 domestic mins per day free, "Power+" bonus for every top-up and "Xtra Long!" 6 months of validity. For 4G, be sure to get their new 4G-enabled SIM card. For data it doesn't matter which starter plan you choose, as all can be added by the same packages. Top-ups can be made in every outlets of Smart for $1-50 extending SIM validity for 8 to 200 days. To top up, type *888*<13-digit PIN code>#. To check balance, *888#. Data feature packages Default rate outside of packages is 2.5c per MB. As packages, they offer these denominations called "SurfLikeCrazy": All packages auto-renew if you have enough credit. To stop, type *087*0#. To check data balance, type *087*888#. 4G/LTE is added free of surcharges. For night use (1am-5am only) they offer two discounted packages valid for 1 month: * 1 GB: $0.10 - activation: *087*11# * 5 GB: $0.40 - activation: *087*55# To check status dial *087*888#, to stop auto-renewal *087*0#. For social media they offer these add-ons: * for Facebook, LINE, WeChat, Viber and WhatsApp: $1, activation: *998*92# * for LINE: $0.02 per day, *998*31# or $ 0.50 per month *998*32# * for WhatsApp: $0.02 per day, *998*31# or $ 0.50 per month *998*32# * for Viber: $0.02 per day, *998*41# or $ 0.50 per month *998*42# * for Facebook: $0.03 per day, *998*11# or $ 0.70 per month *998*12# Tourist SIM cards They sell different SIM cards directed to tourists called Traveller SIMs: * for free: 10 network minutes, 10 network texts and 100 MB data valid for 3 days * for $3: unlimited network minutes, unlimited network texts, 25 GB data, and $0.50 credit valid for 7 days * for $5: unlimited network minutes, unlimited network texts, 35 GB data, unlimited data for Facebook, LINE, Viber, WeChat and WhatsApp and $1 credit valid for 15 days * for $10: unlimited network minutes, unlimited network texts, 60 GB data, unlimited data for Facebook, LINE, Viber, WeChat and WhatsApp and $2 credit valid for 30 days For more data, you can re-activate the same packages shown above. These SIM cards may only be available at the Smart booths inside Phnom Penh and Siem Reap International Airports. Sometimes the booth at Phnom Penh airport doesn't (want to) sell the tourist SIM anymore (even though they list them), instead they give you a regular SIM card. SE Asia roaming For use in other SE Asian countries Smart applies the following policy. You get unlimited data roaming for these amounts per day: * $1: Singapore, Malaysia, Indonesia, Hong Kong, Taiwan, India, Sri Lanka, Nepal and Bangladesh * $2: Thailand, Vietnam and Myanmar * $10: Brunei, China, South Korea, Laos, Macau, the Philippines and Japan More info * APN: smart * Website in English: http://www.smart.com.kh/ Cellcard '''(Mobitel) Cellcard (a.k.a. Mobitel) is the 3nd provider in with a good coverage in the country. It gives good speeds in the cities, but can be quite patchy on the countryside. In 2015 they started with 4G/LTE in Phnom Penh, Siem Reap and 5 other towns on 1800 MHz (band 3) (list of towns), from 2017 it's supposed to be launched nationwide. '''Availability Get their prepaid SIM card in a shop (locator) or an outlet for $ 1. Take their regular prepaid SIM card, not the discounted "Niyeay" line, on which no data packs can be booked. The regular SIM comes with $ 1 network minutes, 50 network texts and 10 MB data valid for 30 days. For 4G/LTE, be sure to get a 4G SIM card. Top-ups can be made in every outlets of Cellcard for $1, $2, $5, $10, and $50 extending SIM vailidity for 8-180 days. To top-up, type *123*<14-digit PIN code>#. To check balance, enter #823#. Data feature packages Default rate outside of packages is 2.5c per MB. As data packages, they offer these denominations called "iNet plans": All packages renew themselves, if you have enough credit. To check data balance, type #823#. One day is based on a calendar day. 4G/LTE is included, where available. Tourist SIM card They sell a special SIM card directed to tourists. For $6 you get a SIM card valid for 7 days with 5 GB data per day and $50 airtime. These SIM cards may only be available at the Cellcard booth inside Phnom Penh International Airport. To extend, you can add an iNet plan from above. SE Asia roaming Cellcard sells international roaming passes that are valid for 1 day: * $2 per day: Thailand, activation: *8911*1# * $5 per day: Hong Kong, S. Korea, Macau, Malaysia, Myanmar, Singapore, Taiwan, Vietnam, activation: *8911*2#. More info * APN: cellcard * Website in English: http://www.cellcard.com.kh qb qb is the smallest provider in the country. Their own newtwork is quite limited, but since 2016 they have a national roaming agreement with Cellcard: qb + Cellcard coverage map. for 2G and 3G, but no 4G/LTE. So make a network scan, before you buy a SIM card. It offers the lowest data rates in the country, but can be very hard to find and may be not so suitable for data users. Availability Get their prepaid SIM card in a shop (outlets list) for free when you top-up at least $2 or for $1 if you don't. Starter packs are called "qb simple" and include 50c for on-net calls and 50c for the rest. Top-ups can be made in every outlets of qb for $1, $2, $5, $10, $20 and $50 111extending SIM validity for 45 to 365 days. To top up, type *133*#. To check balance, #132#. Data feature packages Default data rate on all prepaid SIM cards is $ 0.01 per MB without 4G/LTE. Their data packs are called "data Xchange": Packages don't renew, but can be booked new at anytime. To check your data amount dial *888*0#. Tourist SIM card For travellers they offer their qb Tourist SIM mainly at airports with low IDD rates from 3c/min to many countries. They are sold for: * $ 2 with 1.5 GB, 20 on-net mins, 200 on-net SMS for 7 days * $ 5 with 4 GB, 60 on-net mins, 500 on-net SMS for 14 days SIM card is valid for 45 days in total and can be topped up like regular SIM cards. More info * APN: wap * Website in English: http://www.qbmore.com yes 018 (formerly: Seatel, 4G-only) In 2015 Seatel (for South East Asia Telecom Group) closed its old CDMA network called Excell and opened a new 4G/LTE-only network on 850 MHz and 2600 MHz (bands 5 and 7). It's available in 17 provinces, including Phnom Penh, Kandal, Preah Sihanouk, and Siem Reap and will be reaching the remaining provinces soon. Recently they were rebranded to yes 018. They offer speeds of up to 150 Mbps and VoLTE, but no 2G and 3G fall-back. In addition, their service is only compatible with a limited number of phones. Most Huawei and Samsung VoLTE phones are supported, but not the iPhone. So they might be not so convenient for travellers and better check in their stores, if your device works: supported devices. Availability You can get a new 4G yes 018 SIM card in one of their stores (shop locator) for about $1. Top-ups are available for $1, 2, 5, 10, 20 and 50 in their shops, Wing Express and Pay&Go kiosks giving 1 to 350 days of validity depending on their value. To top-up by voucher enter 1801*#, to check balance dial 1800*11*. Tourist SIM They have different plans with unlimited data to choose from: * for 3 days: unlimited data, on-net calls and SMS, $0.50 airtime - $3 * for 5 days: unlimited data, on-net calls and SMS, $1 airtime - $5 * for 10 days: unlimited data, on-net calls and SMS, $2.50 airtime - $10 Note that you need to have a 4G/LTE device capable of bands 3 and 5 and are restricted to their rather limited coverage area. So it might not so convenient for travelling tourists, only when you stay at spot with coverage for longer. More info * APN: Seatel * Website in English: Category:Country Category:Asia Category:2/20